Coordinated Multiple Point (“CoMP”) transmission has been widely studied in 3GPP Rel 11 with the assumption of ideal backhaul and centralized scheduling. It will be further enhanced in Rel 12 with more realistic network assumptions and non-ideal backhaul. All solutions on resource allocation in power/spatial/scheduling/time/frequency domain have been discussed in 3GPP LTE-A RAN#1 for eCoMP Rel 12. Detailed signalling for the resource allocation solutions above would be discussed in 3GPP LTE-A RAN#3.
For this reason, X2 signalling in the prior art needs to be improved to support centralized and distributed multi-eNB cooperation with non-ideal backhaul.